


Her Eyes

by JollyProbiotics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, I JUST LOST ALL OF MY FUCKING TAGS, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance just needs a hug honestly, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Pidge and Lance have to do all the bonding again, Pidge doesn't remember who Lance is, Rated for swearing, Swearing, and possibly suggestive scenes, and thinks Lotor is the og blue paladin, especially when he gets upset, lance fucks up, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyProbiotics/pseuds/JollyProbiotics
Summary: “I have a bad feeling about this mission--”“A premonition,” she teased.“-- so I thought I should tell you now. Just in case.” He squeezed his eyes shut. Pidge pressed her lips against his for a fleeting second.------------------------------------“Hi,” she said, the gentle smile growing. She stuck out her hand. “Who are you? Are you a member of the coalition?”Lance felt his heart drop.--- or the one where Pidge's memory is altered and she doesn't know who Lance is.And thinks Lotor was the original Blue Paladin.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. A glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know what you're thinking if you've read my other works.
> 
> "Jolly, what the fuck? You have a bunch of other works that you haven't updated in forever."
> 
> Yup. I'll try to make the chapters longer, and keep the overall number of chapters low.

It didn’t hit him hard. It wasn’t anything large, not some big moment of “I just saved your life and realized that I find it more valuable than mine is.” Not a feeling of intense emotion. He was just sitting next to her while she rambled on about some strange physics matter that he didn’t understand. Something about the Altean technology in her Lion acting as a transmitter to other pieces of Altean tech throughout the multiverse. He stared at her, completely engrossed in the conversation, eyes full of what he could only describe as infatuation.

An infatuation, he realized, that started in the Garrison. It started with the young boy that wanted nothing to do with him. The young boy who turned out to be the girl that would save his ass a dozen times over. So as Lance looked at Pidge, his elbow resting on the table and his cheek squished to his face, listening to her rattle on about the particle barriers being capable of extending towards even the Paladins with the right amount of coaxing and technological advancements, it hit Lance. His eyes widened slightly, though not enough to alarm Pidge.

He, of course, realized that the feeling had been there, growing over time. It made him feel just about complete, only wanting to share with her his feelings. His heart raced.

_ Oh, I like Pidge. OH... _

“And I’m sure I can get it to work. That’s where you come in for the most important part,” she said excitedly. She beamed at Lance, and his heart flipped. She held out her hand to pull him out of his seat and he graciously took it, wanting nothing more than to feel the pressure of her small hand squeezing his. He let it linger longer than he should have

Suddenly, he felt like he couldn’t hold this new knowledge to himself. Should he tell her? Should he wait for it to pass? No, he decided. He would talk to her, hopefully, get her input, and in the process not ruin one of his most precious relationships.

“Go get your armor on!” she shoved him out of the lab. Lance leaned against the wall next to her hanger opening. He pressed a hand to his chest and felt his heart thumping against his ribs. He sighed but quickly walked off to complete the task she requested of him. 

“ _ Paladins _ !” Allura yelled over the comms. “ _ Get to your Lions! There is a Galra cruiser ahead! There might be captives on board! _ ”

Luckily for Lance, he was already halfway there. However his stomach shifted uncomfortably, and he felt the underlying misconsecrate of the latest mission. He usually trusted his gut feeling. He sprinted past Pidge, landing a solid high five on her hand as they crossed paths. He halted however, and turned, watching her retreating form. And butt. 

“Wait, Pidge,” he called out. She stumbled as she slowed her swift dash and slammed into the wall. Lance cringed but raced over to catch up with her. He smiled gently at her, and she looked up at him with creased eyebrows.

“We have to go, Lance, what-” she stopped talking when Lance wrapped his arms around her torso. She stiffened under his hold, but quickly matched the ferocity of his hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

“Pidge, I-” he started.

“Like me?” she teased, lips quirked up into an impish grin. She scanned his eyes, expression changing from smug to concerned. So she turned to her natural habit of nervous rambling. “I mean, that was a conclusion I had come to, according to all the dumb rom-coms that Hunk and Allura make me watch with them. I really wish I hadn’t told them about pirating. But then again, you don’t treat me like you talk to Allura or any other alien girl or…” she trailed off. Lance looked at her eyes, a collision of honey and brown, a galaxy of knowledge and interest, and remarkable acumen. 

He could count every freckle on her face. If he had the time. Oh how he wanted to press celibate kisses to each of them. Spend late nights with her cuddled into his side while they play video games late into the night.

He only realized that he had been staring at her, examining her every feature, when she awkwardly pulled away from their hug. He hastily grasped her wrists, keeping his grip gentle.

“You’re right.” He rested his forehead against hers. He smiled tenderly, not his usual coquettish grin, but one he kept reserved for those that he held closest to him. Her face contorted to confusion.

“I have a bad feeling about this mission--”

“A premonition,” she teased.

“-- so I thought I should tell you now. Just in case.” He squeezed his eyes shut, and their noses bumped together as Pidge pressed her lips against his for a fleeting second. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and Pidge grinned once more, patting his cheek gently.

“Just in case.” Lance watched in an affectionate manner as she darted off, her armor making no sound as she went off, helmet tucked under her arm. He sighed into a soft laugh.

“ _ Lance _ !” Shiro hissed through his comm. He jumped at the sudden sound from under his arm. Lance scrambled to keep his helmet from falling to the ground and responded with a quick “on my way.”

* * *

Lance, Keith, and Pidge went to save the prisoners. Lance knew that Pidge wasn’t the type to back down or give up, so he wasn’t surprised that she had volunteered when Shiro had requested that a few of them go emancipate the captives. He was, however, surprised when she threw him out of the way of a sentry’s blast. 

Her cry of pain had Lance seeing red. Keith ushered the now freed prisoners to the lions, hoping to get them to the coalition’s base. Lance ran over to Pidge, who had hit her head against a wall. Her helmet’s visor was cracked and a small dribble of blood leaked from her mouth. A glowing purple scrape across her cheek took Lance’s attention away from any danger around him.

He lifted Pidge from the ground and tucked her close to his body. He whispered soothing nothings to her, hoping she would stay alive. Her chest rose and fell gently, but clearly pained. Lance prayed to everything he could think of that she would keep breathing long enough for him to get her to a pod.

“Coran!” he screamed into his helmet. “Get a pod ready!”

“Just hold on, Katie,” he whispered, looking down at the limp girl in his arms. She didn’t move, but her ragged breathing remained constant, unsteady as it was. Lance kicked druids and sentries away from him, holding Pidge tightly. Shiro’s Lion was attaching a cable to the Green Lion and Lance held Pidge in his lap while he flew to the castle.

Reaching the castle, Shiro took Pidge from Lance’s arms (with quite a bit of protesting from the latter) and helped Coran put her in a cryopod. Lance insisted on staying with her. Everyone did. As their youngest Paladin, she was the most protected. They all felt terrible. The now dried blood matting her hair hadn't been removed yet, and Hunk looked sick at the sight.

Not long after, the pod opened and Shiro stepped forwards to catch her when she fell. She touched the back of her head gingerly and winced, expecting a bruise. She seemed to feel nothing, from what Lance saw. She smiled kindly at Shiro, righting herself from his hold.

“Thanks Shiro. Did we save everyone?” she asked quickly. He nodded, his fatherly smile on his face. She pulled her arm down in a cheer, quietly saying “yeah!” in triumphant pride. Shiro chuckled at her, and Hunk ran over to give her a gigantic hug.

Pidge squealed as she was swept into the air. When Hunk finally let her go it was Allura and Coran’s turn to embrace her. They were both just as worried as Lance had been when she had fallen unconscious. Her eyes then fell on Lance. She smiled kindly and Lance stepped forwards cautiously. What if she no longer felt the same as before the mission? 

“Hi,” she said, the gentle smile growing. She stuck out her hand. “Who are you? Are you one of the people we saved?”

Lance felt his heart drop. How could she pull a joke like this? He cocked his head to the side in nothing but pure confusion. 

“Pidge, it’s me. I-?” he stepped forwards again, and she stepped back. She looked at the other Paladins. 

“Did you tell him my name?” she asked Keith and Hunk under her breath. They both shook their heads. She looked back to Lance and her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Pidge, it’s Lance,” Hunk said, clapping Lance on the shoulder. “Blue Paladin?” Pidge shook her head, none of this ringing any bells. Lance didn’t like this joke that she was playing. He stepped forwards and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently. Pidge’s eyes widened in fear and she tried to push him away.

“Pidge, this isn’t funny. Stop messing around.” He didn’t mean for his voice to raise, but he also wanted his point to get through.

“Get off of me!” She pushed him away. “I don’t know who you are!”

Lance looked at her, a pained look in his eyes. He bit his lip, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He turned abruptly and walked out of the infirmary. He stormed off to his room. He was very frustrated, but he sat on the floor and started up the GameFlux. He died about four minutes into the round, his mind focused elsewhere. He threw the controller to the side discontentedly. 

“Knock, knock,” Hunk said, gently rapping his knuckles against Lance’s cracked door. Without waiting for a reply, the big guy entered the room, which was par for the course. Wordlessly, Hunk sat next to Lance and threw his arm around the Blue Paladin’s shoulder.

“Are you coming to tell me that it was all a big joke?” Lance asked, trying not to let on how much he hoped for those words. Hunk soberly shook his head. Lance’s lower lip trembled against his own will. “So she doesn’t remember me?”

“She kept insisting that she had never met you before. She said you scared her too,” Hunk said.

“Shit, I feel like an asshole.” Lance leaned forwards to bury his face in his hands. Hunk pulled him into his side for a tight hug. “What do you think happened? Was it when she hit her head?”

“The computer said there shouldn’t be anything wrong with her, but she’s insistent. She even started tearing up from frustration. From there we couldn’t help but believe her.” Hunk patted his friends back.

“Hunk, she kissed me, before the mission,” Lance admitted. Hunk’s eyes blew wide and his smile beamed. Lance feared any light source reflecting off of his smile would result in blindness.

“Hey, that’s cool, right?” Hunk was clearly trying to contain his excitement. 

“It would be if she knew who I was,” he mumbled. “Who does she think the Blue Paladin is, if not me?”

“Some guy named Lotor? I have no idea, but apparently he’s some super cool half Galra prince, fighting to take down Zarkon just like us.”

Lance quirked an eyebrow. Hunk just shrugged with his own puzzlement. Lance threw himself backward onto his bed. Pidge had no idea who he was, thought someone they didn’t even know was the Blue Paladin, and Lance made possibly the worst “first” impression on her. He groaned outwardly.

“So, why did she kiss you?” Hunk asked, twisting around to look back at him. 

“It hit me that I was into her. For a while, it’s seemed. And you know me, I’m a hopeless romantic, so I told her. I think I’ve liked her since the Garrison, but back then it was more of an interest and infatuation. She figured out pretty quickly what I was trying to say, and then kissed me. And don’t get me wrong, I was hella happy about it…”

“But now that she doesn’t remember you, you don’t know if she’ll ever feel the same?”

Only an explosion cut off Lance’s answer.


	2. Everything is confidential, right?

An explosion, and a muffled yell of the word ‘fuck’. Lance and Hunk looked to each other before standing and racing to the Green Lion’s hanger. Pidge was their immediate guess, as she had the worst mouth on the ship, and if the explosion was from an attack Shiro would be on their asses to get to their Lions.

On the admittedly long trek down to where Pidge spent all of her time, the two stayed silent, meeting up with Shiro on the way. Shiro also didn’t add anything to their inactive conversation. They slowed their jog to a quick walk.

Who the hell was Lotor? And why was he in Lance’s spot as the Blue Paladin? He probably didn’t even like the colour blue. What was Lotor’s relationship with Pidge? And again, who  _ was _ he? Lance shuddered to think that he was a better teammate. Hunk noticed his worry and gently set a hand on his smaller boy’s shoulder.

Pidge waddled out of the room carrying a bunch of seemingly destroyed parts. Her face was coated in a layer of soot and her hair was stuck up in all directions. Lance had to bite his lip, keeping him from making a comment about how cute she was.

“Do you need help, Pidge?” Hunk asked. She shook her head but wobbled where she stood, Lance immediately reaching out to steady her. She pulled back from instinct, not knowing him, and fell backward, crying out in pain when she landed on her tailbone. Shiro cringed in sympathy and the three men helped her pick up her now discarded parts. 

“Are these going to the trash?” Shiro asked. Pidge shook her head.

“Coran has some weird technology that can fix old altean equipment back to its original state, so I’m hoping he can fix it,” she explained. “I also hope I don’t have internal bleeding.” She muttered the last part quietly and blushed heavily when Lance gave her a look of skepticism.

“Pidge, did you get hurt?” Shiro asked, stopping her from walking past. Pidge shook her head vehemently. Under Shiro’s concerned look, she insisted that she was fine, and went on her way.

“She barely even looked your way,” Hunk said sadly, giving lance a sympathetic look. Lance looked at his feet.

“I think the two of you need to get to know each other,” Shiro said. “Or, she needs to get to know you. I’m calling for team bonding. But only with you two,” Shiro said, fumbling over his words, albeit a bit awkwardly. “You two need to fix whatever is going on with her, or you two might inhibit us from forming Voltron.”

Lance swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. 

“I’ll take you to her when she’s done with Coran,” Shiro suggested. Lance shook his head.

“It’s fine, I can talk to her on my own.”

Shiro nodded in reluctant agreement. “Just… don’t be too intense. She’s a bit nervous around you, for whatever reason.”

That’s what confused Lance the most as he walked off towards the wing of the castle with the kitchen and infirmary and the holding cell, and whatever other strange contraption rooms Coran had. He knew the pool was down here somewhere, but he could never remember what room it was in. He always had to check for it when he came down here.

He had no idea where Coran kept his crazy contraption, or, this one at least. He and Pidge had a lot of them. Lance poked his head through each door, looking for the small green paladin. He only stopped short when he saw her lying on an examination table in the infirmary. He watched in confusion as a blue wave of light washed over her. She stayed perfectly still until the scanner beeped, signalling it had finished. She slipped off the table and walked over to the large, blue holographic projection, swiping her hand through it.

“Lance, Lance, who is Lance?” she mumbled to herself, swiping through what looked like her memory banks. “Oh, I recognize those eyes,” she said quietly. Lance silently cheered, there was something she remembered about him!

“Hey, almighty, omnipotent computer voice,” she called out, “who’s Lance?”

“ _ Lance McClain, Blue Paladin, pilot of the Blue Lion, sharpshooter extraordinaire, rival to Red Paladin, Keith Kogane. Best friend to Katie Holt, Hunk Garret. A viable asset to Voltron. _ ”

“Show me footage of Katie Holt and Lance McClean.”

“ _ Did you mean Lance McClain? _ ”

“Uh, yeah,” Pidge muttered. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“ _ Showing footage of Lance McClain, Katie Holt. _ ”

_ A video appeared on the holographic screen. Lance and Pidge were running through the castle, Pidge chasing after him, tiny legs hitting the ground at full force. She was giggling at such a loud pitch that Allura rounded the corner and told them to shut up. The two stopped running, and hung their heads, then walked off, arm in arm.  _

She swiped the screen.

_ Pidge was working on a project and didn’t see Lance coming. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her from her work station.  _

_ “Lance!” she screeched. “You made me drop my project!” Queue the workspace bursting into flames. _

_ “Oh, fuck,” said Lance, putting her down. Smoke alarms started blaring, and a strange pink foam started raining from the ceiling. Lance covered the two of them with his jacket and they ran out of the lab, Pidge fuming and Lance trying his hardest not to giggle.  _

Lance remembered that vividly. She hadn’t spoken to him for three days. Pidge swiped at the screen again. 

_ They were back in the lab again. Pidge was rambling on about something, gesticulating wildly, a pair of yellow needle nose pliers in her hands. Lance sat with his face resting on his fist. He had what one could only describe as a loving expression. _

She swiped it away.

_ Pidge stood on her tippy toes, nose bumping into Lance’s as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. _

“Oh,” said Pidge. Lance decided now was the best time to interrupt her, but halted when she turned to physical scans, holding her stomach. She swiped through the scan, settling on a scan of her insides. What was normally a deep green drawing of her body was plagued by red splotches and lines running throughout the image.

“Shit, hey computer, what’s going on with my insides?”

“ _ You have major intestinal damage and internal bleeding. It is recommended that you spend at least a day in a cryopod, for full healing. The injuries have been caused by blunt force trauma. You also have lacerations covering your outer body. _ ”

Pidge looked down and lifted her sweatshirt. There were a few cuts running along her back and stomach.

“Damn, I didn’t think it was that bad.” She suddenly leaned forwards, groaning in pain. “Hey, computer, everything is confidential, right?”

“ _ Yes. Your records cannot be shared with anyone without your explicit permission. _ ”

“Rad. Can you get a pod ready?”

“ _ Of course. _ ”

She stumbled to the raising cryopod. But she didn’t quite make it in before Allura called over the speakers to get everyone onto the bridge. Lance slipped away, but not before he noticed Pidge’s shoulders slump. Lance raced to the bridge before Pidge could notice that he was spying on her.

“We are arriving on the planet Launna in about one varga. I want all of you to get in your formal wear. Pidge, I’ll be dressing you, since you have no idea what you're doing,” Allura said, teasing Pidge. Lance had completely forgotten about the banquet, and really wasn’t looking forward to it. Everyone turned and went their separate directions, but Pidge and Lance stayed where they were. They looked at each other quickly, and Pidge blushed.

“Allura, I can do it on my own!” she hollered, turning and following the Altean woman. Lance bit his lip as he watched her rush off, trying to hide the fact that she was limping. 


	3. We did everything together

The banquet was boring. Lance felt like banging his head against a wall the entire time. Normally at a function like this, Pidge and Lance would sneak off to go get up to some shenanigans. But with her wanting nothing to do with him, and everyone else busy with some alien they needed to woo, he was stuck at the edge of the room with nothing to do. He surveyed the room, leaning idly against the wall. Shiro and Allura were chatting with the Launnan King and Queen. 

The Launnan’s skin changed hue as their emotions shifted, so the room was a strange assortment. Most skin was pink or orange, but there were some smatters or dark red and blue. They reminded him of mood rings.

Hunk was over at the food table, stuffing his face and his plate, and conversing with the chefs. He was no doubt getting tips and pointers, and Lance was almost certain that he saw the head chef slip Hunk a jar of spices.

Keith was demonstrating how his bayard worked to the chief of defence. The Launnan man was entirely engrossed in the conversation, and a small crowd had gathered around where the chief had set up a training dummy. Their combat skills were significantly less than most others. That was much of the reason why they had recruited Voltron to protect them. 

Lance’s eyes fell on Pidge. She was chatting away with a Launnan girl, who seemed very interested in her dress. The Launnans prided themselves on their appearances. Pidge was in a knee length gown, green fading to black at the base. Her sleeves reached her elbows, where they turned to hanging sleeves. Lance suppressed a smile as she struggled to move her arms with them. He caught her folding her left leg behind her right when the Launnan started circling her. She had on green flats that reminded Lance of Tinkerbell’s shoes.

“Hey, doll,” an old woman said, approaching him. “You’ve got your eyes on that paladin, haven’t you?”

“I- uh, I…”

“Don’t try to hide it from me sweetie, I know love when I see it. I’m the matchmaker after all.”

Lance chuckled nervously, trying to be polite. “What do you mean?” The Launnan woman’s skin turned yellow, and she smiled at Lance. She gestured to the couples dancing on the ballroom floor. “Each couple here, I had a hand in connecting. I see the way two people match. It’s like an eighth sense, much like your Terran fortune tellers, though they are simply primitive in comparison to my race. I see when someone is meant for another.”

“So, you know people’s soulmates?” Lance asked, genuinely interested. 

“We have another word for it, but yes, I believe that’s it.”

“So… who’s mine? Ah, um, i- if you can see it.” 

The woman pressed her fingers to Lance’s chest and nodded. “The young woman over there,” she said, pointing to the princess.

“Allura?” Lance asked, trying to hide his slight disappointment. Sure, Allura was gorgeous, and he had been in love with her for years, but he was hoping to hear Pidge’s name.

“That’s the small one, in the green dress? That cannot be Princess Allura. To my knowledge, the princess does not dismantle the robotic guards during a royal banquet. Oh, but she has a gorgeous dress.”

So it was Pidge. Pidge had to be his soulmate then. Lance leaned back to look around Allura and Shiro and the Launnan king and queen. Sure enough, there was Pidge, kneeling next to a guard, alongside another man, about the same age as the woman Lance stood with.

“My husband. He’s built every guard in the palace for the last century. No doubt he is speaking of you to the young woman.”

“That can’t be true. She’s lost her memory. She doesn’t know who I am.” The matchmaker shook her head and tsked.

“Come on, the next dance is starting, someone’s already pulled your lady onto the floor. Let’s see if we can’t steal her away from the  _ garbash _ .” Lance had no idea if that was an insult or not, as he had not been properly informed of the Launnan language. 

The old woman had Lance spinning and following her footsteps to the dance, while another man did the same with Pidge. The man and woman locked, eyes, and the man roughly flung Pidge to Lance, as the matchmaker backed away. Pidge tripped over her own two feet and Lance held out his arms to catch her. Though she was small, the force of her impact caused the two to hit the ground. Pidge wrapped her arms around his head, so her forearms would take the brunt of the blow instead of the back of his head. He opened his eyes, which were right in line with Pidge’s. She pulled back quickly, and offered a hand to Lance. The music had not stopped, but they had caught the attention of Shiro and Allura, who rushed over to take care of their children. That was the joking excuse Lance heard Shiro make. 

“Are you two alright?” Allura asked. Pidge pulled Lance back to his feet and nodded to Allura. Shiro sighed, and offered to walk Pidge and Lance back to the castle to tend to any bruises. Pidge jumped at the idea, and Lance agreed, but both refused Shiro’s help. He nodded in agreement, and the two walked back to the ship in silence. Lance caught sight of a wink being sent his way by the matchmaker. He smiled at her.

“So, um, Lance, right?” Pidge asked sheepishly. Lance’s ears perked up at the sound of her voice.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“So, my memory is kinda fucked right now, I guess. But… were we, um,” she trailed off.

“We were best friends. We did everything together. We even got kicked out of the space mall, we play video games almost every night.”

“Oh, wow. I- I’m sorry I acted so cold and harsh to you. I mean, I still have no fucking clue who you are, and quite frankly your height terrifies me, what are you 6’2? Jesus H Christ, man. And I still need to make sure Lotor isn’t just a conjuration of my imagination before I can fully trust anyone on the ship anymore, because from what you said, I’ve done all of that with him, and I’m honestly tripping balls right now. The next thing you’re gonna tell me is that my name isn’t even Katie!” she ended her ramble by throwing her hands in the air and wincing when they hit her sides a bit roughly. Lance took a deep breath and pressed his palm to the scanner on the side of the ship. 

“My name is Katie, right?” she asked, in his silence. 

“Yeah, it is,” he said kindly.

“Okay, good. I was about to cry,” she laughed. Lance loved the sound of her laugh, and though this one wasn’t genuine, it was still a nice sound.

“Your real name is Katie. But I’ve always known you as Pidge. So has everyone else on the ship. Except maybe Shiro. I think he knew you before we ended up in space.” Pidge nodded along. 

“Okay. Yeah. I knew all of that.” She turned to look at him with her big honey coloured eyes. It was only then that Lance noticed they were tinted with a strange purple hue. She stuck out her hand and Lance cautiously took it. Pidge smiled at him gently.

“Friends?” she asked, cocking her head slightly. Lance nodded.

“Definitely.”

* * *

“There’s something up with Pidge,” Lance said to Keith. The banquet had ended, and each paladin was dressing down to their day to day clothes. Lance had shed his tuxedo, black with little blue shimmers here and there, for a pair of grey sweat pants and a t-shirt.

“Well, yeah. That’s kind of obvious, isn’t it? She doesn’t know who the hell you are.”

“No, I mean,” he thought for a moment. “Remember our last battle with the galra, how she got shot, and her arm turned purple?”

“It didn’t turn purple entirely. The wound did. And she was okay after that. Personally I think it’s blunt force amnesia. You’ve gotten it before.”

“I have?”

Keith’s smirk gave away the joke. “Ha, ha, very funny, mullet.”

“Okay, if you’re so all knowing, what’s wrong with Pidge.”

“I don’t know, and I never said I was all knowing!” Keith made Lance’s blood boil. This is why Lance only liked talking to Hunk. Pidge was the one that talked to Keith about anything. But the larger boy would stress and tell everyone, and that could be bad. If word traveled through the paladins, then there was no telling what could get out to the public. If they had any ideas or thoughts that there was galra infiltration, the whole coalition could collapse. Lance swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“Her eyes, they had this weird purple film covering them.”

“They what?” Shiro said from the doorway.

“Pidge has been infected by some galran brain parasite, or something,” Lance explained further. Shiro nodded, his face etched with concern.

“I’m going to go speak with her.” Shiro walked out of the room quickly, and with a purpose. Keith and Lance locked eyes, and followed after him.

* * *

“The plan is working so far.” 

“But, witch, don’t we want her to drive them apart? All she’s done is bring herself closer to amends with the blue paladin. We must alter more!”

“Do not speak to me in such a way, as if you know my plan to keep Zarkon on the throne! She will not fail, and we will kill each paladin from the inside, if it takes me to my final breath!” She took a deep breath.

“If we meddle anymore to an intense extent, we will kill our host. I wouldn’t care should it not harm the plan. Have patience, child.”

“Yes, mother,” Lotor said with anger.


End file.
